


Day 2: Confessions

by yuki_chicken



Series: Iwaoi Week 2020: I'm Fucking Late and Dead [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Day 2, How Do I Tag, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, Hurt/Comfort, IwaOi Week, IwaOi Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), M/M, Misunderstandings, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, im fucking tired, its actually the last day but yolo, might be OOC by the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: "It's always been you Hajime. You and no one else."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi Week 2020: I'm Fucking Late and Dead [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047388
Kudos: 43





	Day 2: Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> fffffffuck its the last day, but lol college finals yo

“IT’S ALWAYS BEEN YOU HAJIME!!!! YOU AND NO ONE ELSE!!!!”

Iwaizumi stopped and wondered if he heard that correctly. As cliche as it was, it had started raining for some reason. He turned back to stare at Oikawa. The Setter was looking at the ground, but he could see the tears dropping towards his face. He could also clearly see the red head print he left on Oikawa’s face earlier. He winced and slowly turned back to walk towards Oikawa.

He watched the taller boy and saw him flinch back the closer he got. He felt annoyed by it of course, but he wasn’t in the right mind to clearly think that Oikawa might be afraid of him now. Oikawa was trying to get advice from the his ex-girlfriend about how to confess to someone and Iwaizumi had taken it the wrong way when the two of them walked to the gym together.

The team had been confused when the girl was glaring at Iwaizumi when the boy slapped him across the face. Then they remembered that Iwaizumi was a Spiker and he’d slapped Oikawa across the face. They stared in blank horror when a drop of blood left the Setter’s lips and the tears that flowed after. Without saying anything, Oikawa left the gym and hadn’t come back for the rest of practice.

The coaches, who witnessed the whole thing, had demanded the team to do suicide drills as punishment for disturbing the practice and other people. Then the two had gone to look for Oikawa. They came back twenty minutes later, the Setter in tow.

They winced when they saw the bandage on his face. Being hit by a Wing Spiker was never a joke. That was why a lot of volleyball players were banned from ply fighting ever. They had to use their whole strength to hit a ball, so they would unconsciously hurt someone because they practice constantly to hit a ball as he’d as they could.

Oikawa sat on the bench with an ice pack to his face, back turned towards the group. The coaches gathered them up and told them that practice was cut short and they hoped that whatever was going on would be solved by tomorrow.

When they were changed and leaving, they noticed that Oikawa had lingered behind. They thought that he would say something, but he didn’t and pushed past all of them going in the direction of his house. Iwaizumi frowned and just continued walking leisurely with the rest of the team.

Later on that evening, during dinner, the phone rang. His father stood up and answered it. He was cheerful at the beginning, but the longer the call, the more his smile dropped. His father turned towards him and was still frowning.

“No, I’ll ask him now.”

His father moved to press the phone towards his other hand.

“Hajime, have you talked to Tooru since practice?”

Iwaizumi frowned. That was not something he wanted to talk about, but he was curious on what happened. He shook his head in response. His father sighed and put the phone back to his ear.

“No, he hasn’t spoken to him since practice.”

Silence.

“Don’t worry Kana. We’ll keep our eyes open and if we see him, we’ll send him right home. Ok? Don’t worry. I’m sure he’s safe. Ok bye.”

His dad hung up the phone and sat back down.

“Apparently, Tooru had an appointment for his knee surgery and he didn’t make the appointment. He also hadn’t gone home. He was supposed to help watch Takeru for Aoi.”

Iwaizumi choked a bit on his rice and coughed into his arm. His dad thumped his back to help him, looking at him worriedly.

“Knee surgery?”

His parents looked at each other sadly.

“We’re sorry, Son. Tooru hadn’t wanted us to tell you. He wanted to keep it a secret. We know cause Kana and Tadashi came over and asked your mother if she could check on him after his surgery. They’re going overseas for work and they couldn’t get out of it.”

Hajime gripped at his chopsticks and slammed them onto the table, standing up. He looked at his parents in apology.

“Sorry, I’m gonna go look for him.”

~

Iwaizumi had searched all over until he remembered one more spot. He made his way to the park they had gone to when they were little kids. It was abandoned and no one had fixed it up. Maybe, when they graduate the can grab the rest of the Seijoh team and fix it up good as new.

First, he had to find the dumbass Oikawa and make him tell him everything. He looked around and eventually heard the sniffling and soft sobbing of his best friend. He walked over to the round tunnel that they used to run in all the time and saw his friend hunched over weirdly, his knees to his chest and crying.

He sighed and hopped up onto the tube and hoped that it didn’t break under his weight. He reached a leg over to the entrance and softly kicked Oikawa.

“Oi”

He heard the little squeak that fell from the younger’s lips.

“Iwaizumi? What’re you doing here?”

Iwaizumi winced. Oikawa had just called him by his full name and that’s not good. It meant that he was hurt badly and super mad at Iwaizumi. He should be glad that Oikawa had even acknowledged that he was even there.

“Could ask you the same thing, Tooru. Do you know how worried your parents are?”

It fell silent between them and the spiker hoped that the Setter understood the seriousness of the situation.

“I’m fine. You can leave. I’ll just text them and tell them I’ll be home late.”

Oikawa’s voice still sounded watery. He didn’t want Iwaizumi there. Too bad for him, Iwaizumi wasn’t leaving unless he left with him. Iwaizumi sighed and hopped off the tube and reached in grabbing the Setter’s sleeves and dragging him out.

“Hurry up! We’re going home now. Its going to rain and if you get sick now, then everything would be for nothing and you’d miss even more practice.”

Oikawa flinched and slowly grabbed his bag. He slowly followed Iwaizumi and the Ace was getting more annoyed with each passing second.

“Besides, you obviously need to be healthy for Miyako since it seems like the two of you got back together.”

That had been the final straw and Oikawa had snapped at Iwaizumi. Which brings us to the present.

The rain was beginning to fall heavily around them. Oikawa’s tears had mixed with the rain. He stared at Iwaizumi had offended him, which he probably did at this point. Iwaizumi, on the other hand, had stared at Oikawa like he was crazy.

There was no way….

Oikawa had brought his hands to his face and sobbed louder.

“You’re such an asshole, Hajime. I was asking for help on how to confess to you cause I couldn’t go to Mattsun or Makki. They’d only make it worse. I love you Hajime. It’s always been you. I didn’t think you would like me back so, I just dated Miyako but she liked someone on the girls team. Just, just please don’t talk to me anymore if you’re gonna be like this”

The thing about Tooru was that when they fought, he never yells. Which makes the person he’s fighting with guilty. Cause they’d be yelling at him, but he never yells at them. Iwaizumi felt the guilt and fear coil in his stomach. Was he really willing to let years of memories with Tooru go? Just because he was being a jealous asshole and misunderstanding the entire situation? He was Iwaizumi Hajime and he would rather go through hell than to lose Tooru.

He spun around and ran in the direction to catch up with Oikawa. He saw him a few feet ahead and hadn’t thought. He was the literal embodiment of that ‘head empty, no thoughts’ meme. Because he tackled Tooru to the ground. The boys lay in the middle of the street. He rolled off of Oikawa and gathered the taller boy in his arms. When Oikawa began struggling, he did the only thing he could think of and kissed him. Oikawa slapped him. Ok, he deserved that.

“How dare you!!! Are you playing with me right now? Let go. I told you that if you were going to play, then just leave me alone.”

Iwaizumi hugged him towards his chest and held the struggling Setter to his body.

“Stop, Tooru.”

The boy stopped moving, but refused to look at the Spiker. He continued to stare at the spot over his shoulder as the both of them continued to get pelleted by the rain.

“…love you, Tooru”

The boy opened his mouth to protest, but the words couldn’t leave his mouth, because another chapped pair of lips were on his. It took him a hot second before he wrapped his arms around the older male’s neck and responded to the kiss. They broke away heavily panting and still sitting on the wet ground. They stared each other in the eye.

“Hajime? What?”

Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa and hid himself into the younger’s shoulder.

“I-i’ve always told myself that no matter who you dated, it wouldn’t matter and I wouldn’t interfere if it made you happy. When you dated Miyako, it looked so forced. But I promised myself that I wouldn’t interfere, so I never said anything to you. I didn’t want to take your happiness away. When you broke up and didn’t cry, I didn’t know what to think? I was so ecstatic, but I didn’t know how you were feeling. So I let it go. God, Tooru-”

He moved away from his shoulder and gently stroked the bruise on Oikawa’s face. He watched with guilt and sadness in his eyes when the brunette winced and whined at the pain.

“Seeing the two of you together that day in the gym, I didn’t know what to think. Before I knew it, you had tears in your beautiful eyes and you left. I hated myself cause I caused you to shed those tears. When you came back, I just wanted to punish myself so bad. I had failed you so bad and you didn’t even look at us. God, Tooru, I didn’t know what to think when your parents called mine and said that they couldn’t find you. I thought I had lost you forever, thought that someone took you away forever.”

He held both Oikawa’s face with both of his hands and looked at the boy.

“Tooru, I love you so fucking much. And if you give me another chance, I’d like to prove myself worthy of your big heart. You who always give his whole into everything you do. Just please, don’t leave me behind again. I can’t protect you if I’m not there.”

Oikawa sobbed and rubbed his face onto Iwaizumi’s shirt and nodded.

“Yeeeees~!!! Please, don’t leave me behind either, Iwa-chan”

The boys hugged once more and finally stood from the ground and continuing home. They went to iwaizuim’s house and were surprised to find both sets of parents. Both mother’s looked at their sons and prepared to lecture them when they saw their intertwined hands. The boys looked at each other lovingly and decided that they would be alright, as long as they had each other. And everything was, once again, right with the universe.

((It was perfect until Oikawa sneezed in Iwaizumi’s face, which cause the Spiker to manhandle his boyfriend into the tub. Oikawa whined like hell and he stopped when Iwaizumi got in behind him.))

((Makki and Mattsun wouldn’t stop making fun of them, but were happy when they got together and expressed it by teasing them.))

**Author's Note:**

> fuck me I just now finished it?


End file.
